7 dias para amar
by Girl Malfoy
Summary: O que faz com que uma semana indesejável torne-se apenas...7 dias para amar!E do que são capazes duas almas que se amam quando descobrem uma à outra!
1. Frio e escuridão

N/A: Bom gente, em primeiro lugar gostaria de dizer que esta é a segunda vez que estou postando a fic e houve algumas alterações (fundamentais) e tb pude arrumar alguns erros, para os que já haviam lido, espero que possam reler. Esta é a primeira fic que estou escrevendo e peço desculpas se não estiver lá grande coisa, prometo que vou me esforçar o máximo possível! Vou ficando por aqui, bjinhos para todos e espero que gostem!!=)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1- Frio e escuridão  
  
Já eram 11: 30h da noite em Hogwarts, plena 5ª feira à noite e ninguém conseguia dormir.....Também, com todos aqueles raios e aquela imensa chuva desabando céu abaixo, dormir era com certeza algo inimaginável....  
  
Gina Weasley estava em seu 5º ano em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim parecia que ninguém a conhecia....sempre cercada de amigos de seus irmãos, amigos dos conhecidos....rodeada de incompreensão e tristeza.  
  
Gina sentia como se todo o mundo estivesse se voltando contra ela. Desde seu 1º ano em Hogwarts, não tivera experiências muito boas. Lembrava-se claramente de quando fora enganada por aquele maldito diário de Tom Riddle, da indiferença de Harry em relação aos seus sentimentos, das várias vezes em que fora humilhada diante de Hogwarts inteira... O coração da pequenina grifinória estava como a chuva que desabava do lado de fora do castelo...triste, frio e sem vida.  
  
Não conseguia pregar os olhos, afinal as meninas de seu dormitório (provavelmente não só de seu dormitório, mas de Hogwarts inteira) davam gritinhos histéricos a cada trovoada a que ouviam. "Droga!!" - pensava Gina- "será que nem ao menos uma vez na vida estas garotas podem parar de ser tão histéricas e me deixar dormir?!".  
  
A caçula Weasley pelo visto, estava bastante aborrecida, não só com toda aquela gritaria, mas também com todo o resto. Sentia- se a última das mortais, principalmente depois da desilusão que tivera com Harry em seu 4º ano...  
  
Ainda podia se lembrar como se fosse ontem, quando encontrou Harry agarrado com aquela chinesinha (como era mesmo o nome dela?!Ah, sim...Chang...Cho Chang). Naquele dia tudo que Gina conseguia sentir era como se mil facas a atravessassem e acertassem direto em seu coração, sem contar a sensação de estar levando um soco no estômago.  
  
Depois do ocorrido, tomou uma decisão: nunca mais sofreria por Harry nem por qualquer outro garoto. Nenhum deles merecia, afinal, eram todos iguais. De início, foi muito difícil, mas com o tempo Gina começou a se acostumar realmente com a situação. Tudo o que sentia por Harry havia se transformado em uma certa forma de desprezo, que só ela conseguia explicar.  
  
Era difícil lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos, sem contar todo o medo que sentia dentro de si....Afinal, todos sabiam, era inevitável, mas aquele-que-não-deve-ser- nomeado, mais cedo ou mais tarde ressurgiria, para acabar de vez não só com o mundo dos bruxos, mas também com milhares de inocentes trouxas. E o pior: parecia estar chegando a hora. Gina tremia só de pensar nisto...não podia nem imaginar o que aconteceria. Sentia muito medo, não por si própria, pois já não se importava mais de sofrer, mas seu maior medo era de perder seus pais e seus irmãos, enfim, sua família, tudo o que restara a ela, uma vez que quase não tinha mais amigos.  
  
Uma das únicas amigas que lhe restara, foi Sarah Winnye, uma garota da Lufa- lufa que conheceu desde seu primeiro ano na escola. Sarah e Gina sempre foram bastante amigas, pois as duas tinham muitas coisas em comum. Sarah sempre foi uma amiga bastante leal à Gina. A diferença entre elas era que Sarah sempre foi muito mais espontânea, menos tímida e não fazia de tudo só para agradar aos outros, ao contrário de Gina que estava sempre preocupada muito mais com o que os outros iriam pensar do que com si própria. Perguntava-se às vezes, o que ganhava com isto, sempre cedendo à vontade dos outros e nunca realizando a sua. Não encontrava respostas, mas percebia que fazer os outros felizes talvez também a fizesse feliz. Ao menos era o que ela achava...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A alguns metros de distância, um certo sonserino sentia-se quase como Gina...talvez, apenas uma "pequena" diferença: ela, uma Weasley; ele, um Malfoy. Sim, Draco Malfoy, que sempre fora tão insensível, frio e aparentemente sem nenhum sentimento (exatamente como seu pai), agora estava ali, sentindo um grande vazio dentro de si e disposto até a se matar caso não agüentasse a tanta pressão.  
  
Draco era completamente incapaz de entender o que estava sentindo. Logo ele que sempre foi o centro das atenções de Hogwarts (perdendo apenas para o Potter), estava sentindo-se sozinho?!O frio e metido sonserino?!Aquele que sempre desprezara a todos como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo?!  
  
Não sabia muito bem o que queria, talvez estivesse apenas necessitando urgentemente de uma garota ao seu lado. Então era isto! Só precisava de uma garota, para "trocar uns amassos" como todas as outras e tudo certo, acabava seu problema...mas...será mesmo que seria tão fácil assim?!-era o que ele se perguntava enquanto tentava tapar os ouvidos com seu travesseiro, numa tentativa inútil de livrar-se dos berros escandalosos das sonserinas.  
  
-Merda!!Bem que podia cair um raio e matá-las todas de uma só vez, quem sabe assim eu teria sossego!" - resmungava para o nada.  
  
Enquanto tudo isto se passava pela sua cabeça, Draco também se lembrava de algo que não queria, de forma alguma ter que pensar tão cedo...Qual lado iria seguir: luz, ou trevas?!Era preciso decidir-se logo, afinal, ele sabia muito bem (seu pai havia lhe dito), Voldemort estava ressurgindo, agora, com mais força do que nunca.  
  
Sabia que de certa forma era muito mais fácil (e cômodo) optar pelo lado das trevas.Já tinha tudo feito, pois, como seu pai sempre fazia questão de lembrá-lo, era um puríssimo Malfoy. Porém....era isto mesmo o que ele queria?!Ir para o lado das trevas e virar um simples fantoche de Voldemort como todos os outros comensais??  
  
Não, ele sabia que não era isto. Apenas não podia admitir. Iria desonrar toda sua família. Imagine só que desgosto para seu pai! E sua mãe então...mesmo sendo menos rígida do que Lúcio, provavelmente choraria dias por "seu filhinho"...Sem contar a maldição que seu pai provavelmente lhe jogaria, isto é, se não lançasse logo um "Avada Kevadra".  
  
Bom, mas era cedo para pensar nisto (era o que imaginava), portanto o melhor que tinha a fazer naquele momento era dar um jeito de livrar-se daquelas malditas garotas que não paravam de gritar...Havia uma única solução (a mais fácil, talvez), sair da Sonserina e dar uma voltinha pela escola para pôr suas idéias no lugar. Caso não desse certo, voltaria ao seu dormitório e tomaria um banho frio para ver se sua dor de cabeça passava.  
  
Pôs seu pesado casaco (com o emblema da Sonserina, como de costume) e atravessou o salão comunal (que por sinal, não estava nem um pouco vazio). Inacreditavelmente, conseguiu passar quase despercebido, com exceção da nojenta Pansy Parkinson que fez questão de tentar interrogá-lo. Em vão sua tentativa, pois Draco nem ao menos olhou para trás. Sentia-se enojado só de imaginar que um dia já havia namorado Parkinson.  
  
Enquanto caminhava, não se lembrava de mais nada, nem mesmo da existência de Filch e Pirraça e que poderia esbarrar com algum dos dois a qualquer momento. Ele andava lentamente, e parecia não saber aonde ir. Até que se lembrou de uma pequena sala, porém estratégica, que havia no 2º andar, que por sinal, nunca era ocupada por ninguém (este o motivo pelo qual era estratégica).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina Weasley, por coincidência (talvez, nem tanta) tivera a mesma idéia de Malfoy (passear por Hogwarts no meio da noite como se não houvesse o mínimo risco de ser descoberta). Só se lembrara que havia esquecido de colocar seu casaco quando um vento frio bateu em seu rosto e ela pôde lembrar-se que estava apenas de camisola e robe. "Mas que cabeça de vento, a minha!!!" - Gina pensava sem notar a direção que tomava. Não voltaria para buscá-lo, provavelmente há estas horas não haveria ninguém fora de suas casas.  
  
Quando se deu conta, já estava no corredor do 2º andar, e por azar em um lugar frio, úmido e desconhecido para a garota. Chegava a ser até um pouco assustador. "Só posso estar perto da Sonserina!" - era o que imaginava.  
  
De repente, ela pôde sentir atrás de si, passos vindo em sua direção...teve até medo de olhar, pois, até já sabia...deveria ser Filch!!Ela escondeu-se na armadura mais próxima que encontrou e prendeu a respiração...não teve nem tempo para olhar, mas só pelo miado, com certeza seria Filch com Madame Norra! Para sua sorte ouvia os passos ainda a uma certa distância, sendo assim, poderia dar um jeito de escapar. "Pensa, pensa, PENSA!!!!!"- ordenava a si mesma.  
  
Sem qualquer outra alternativa, Gina saiu por detrás da armadura e esgueirou-se até a porta mais próxima que havia de si....Mas, espere aí!Havia mais um vulto no corredor, tentando abrir a mesma sala que a grifinória ("Os deuses devem estar contra mim!").  
  
Malfoy pôde sentir mais uma mão trêmula junto a sua na tentativa de abrir aquela porta ("Hoje não é meu dia!").  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: E aí, gostaram??? Por favor, mandem reviews, nem que seja p/ dizer que acharam uma porcaria!!hehe Mas, é lógico, elogios também são mt bem vindos...então...escrevam!! Bjocas.=* 


	2. Um fio de esperança

2-Um fio de esperança  
  
Logo, os dois se deram conta de que a melhor opção era entrarem na sala (ainda não haviam se dado conta de quem era o outro, pois certamente, se soubessem, prefeririam ter morrido ao ter que entrar no mesmo local).  
  
Assim que entraram, minutos silenciosos seguiram-se durante um longo tempo. Draco procurava o interruptor, enquanto a ruivinha descansava em um canto da pequena sala. Sem entender bem o porquê, nenhum dos 2 havia feito qualquer tentativa de descobrir quem era seu "companheiro". "Talvez seja melhor assim" - pensavam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Não demorou muito, até que Draco finalmente encontrasse o *interruptor*. Depois de acendê-lo, o sonserino olhou miseravelmente para a grifinória:  
  
- Espere aí...você é uma Weasley?!  
  
- Malfoy?!  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? - indagou Draco com a pior cara de nojo que poderia ter feito no momento.  
  
Gina levantou-se e o encarou. Foi o suficiente para Draco reparar em toda a beleza da garota. Reparava em seu corpo por debaixo da camisola e notava o quanto aqueles olhos castanhos brilhavam. "Ah, se ela não fosse uma Weasley...".  
  
Ela, por sua vez, também pôde reparar em certas coisas que jamais havia reparado em Draco. Via como ele era forte, como seus cabelos caiam perfeitamente bem sobre seus olhos azuis acinzentados e que por debaixo daquele olhar frio e assustador, talvez pudesse haver algum sentimento. "Gina, ele é um sonserino!!!E pior, um Malfoy! Malfoys não têm tempo para sentimentos, sua tola!" - a garota culpava-se, sem notar que Draco ainda aguardava uma resposta.  
  
- O que foi??Ficou surda agora, é, Weasley?! - ele olhou-a friamente, apesar da sensação estranha de que algo revirava em seu estômago a cada vez que a olhava.  
  
- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?! - Gina indgnou-se por estar sendo interrogada.  
  
- Ah...agora lhe devo....satisfações, Weasley?!  
  
- Se não me deve satisfações, então cale a boca e não me faça perguntas. - ela estava assustada consigo mesma pelo modo com que falara com ele, pois sempre fora muito doce e costumava medir as palavras antes de dizê-las (ao contrário dele) - agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer, já vou indo.  
  
Gina já havia se virado de costas, pronta para livrar-se daquele pesadelo, quando ouviu atrás de si:  
  
- Espere!- Draco chamou-a como que num impulso, sem perceber o que dizia.  
  
- O que você quer? - ela perguntou, ficando irritada com a situação. Mas logo que virou-se, ela pôde perceber algo. Como num flash de luz, um raio os iluminou. Gina reparou que Draco, assim como ela, estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. "Talvez seja apenas reflexo da luz..."  
  
- Malfoy você estava....estava chorando?! - perguntou esquecendo-se de que a pessoa a quem se dirigia era um Malfoy.  
  
Draco ficou muito sem graça com a pergunta, talvez uma das primeiras vezes na vida em que isto havia acontecido. "Quem ela pensa que é para me perguntar...isto?!"  
  
- Não é da sua conta, Weasley!  
  
Para Gina foi a gota d'água. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, não podia mais se conter e foi ali mesmo que se desmanchou em lágrimas. Como se não bastasse a sua vida já ser um desastre total ainda teria que aturar as ofensas daquele nojento sonserino?!Será que nem uma vez na vida alguém pode respeitá-la?! Ele por acaso tinha noção do quanto a magoara com apenas poucas palavras?!  
  
O garoto começou a desesperar-se ao assistir aquela cena. Não sabia o que fazer, afinal, nunca havia realmente se importado em ver garotas chorando. Esperava qualquer reação, algo como um tapa ou um berro, mas vê-la chorando, ah, isto já era demais para ele. Talvez se fosse qualquer outra garota (alguém como a Parkinson), ele já teria a deixado por lá mesmo, chorando sem parar. Mas com ela, era diferente, ele não sabia o porquê, mas era diferente.  
  
Ela possuía um brilho diferente no olhar, como num gesto suplicante de ajuda. Não podia simplesmente deixá-la ali, sozinha.  
  
- Ah....tadinha da Weasley! -dizia Draco com ironia- Agora vai se desmanchar em lágrimas só por causa do que eu te disse, é?! - infelizmente ele jamais mostraria seu outro lado, nem para ela, nem para ninguém- qual vai ser sua próxima atitude, chamar o "garoto-que- sobreviveu" para te consolar, é?!Ah, já ia me esquecendo...ele deve estar ocupado demais com Chang para te dar alguma atenção, não é mesmo?!...  
  
Ao contrário das expectativas do garoto, ela não teve reação alguma, apenas continuou chorando com cada vez mais intensidade. O tempo foi passando e cada segundo parecia uma eternidade para os dois, o que tornava aquele silêncio sufocante.  
  
Draco sem noção do que fazia, aos poucos foi escorregando pela parede e sentou-se ao lado de Gina, ambos, já sem força alguma, nem ao menos para trocar ofensas.  
  
Ele sentia pena da garota, enquanto ela estranhava a situação. "Se alguém me falasse a poucas horas atrás que eu estaria na mesma sala que um Malfoy, chorando feito uma besta com ele sentado ao meu lado no chão, eu riria até explodir."  
  
Draco sentia cada pedaço de seu corpo ardendo como se estivesse em chamas. Nunca havia sentido aquela sensação antes, e a vontade de beijar Gina crescia cada vez mais. Mas ao contrário das vezes em que estivera com garotas, a vontade de beijá-la não era algo apenas carnal, era algo muito inocente, uma vontade desesperada de poder estar mais perto dela e tirá-la de suas lágrimas.  
  
A garota percebia que ele a observava, e sentia-se incomodada. Sua cabeça parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento de tanto que doía.Lentamente Gina levantou sua cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos de Draco, notando um brilho intenso dentro destes.  
  
Ele sentia como se ela pudesse enxergar dentro de sua alma. Aquilo doía tanto para ele, quanto para ela. Era uma situação difícil de se explicar.  
  
Aos poucos, Gina fechou os olhos como que num gesto de fraqueza e inclinou sua cabeça. Draco persistia em querer beijá-la, mas pensava no que poderiam dizer caso descobrissem aquilo. "Dane-se o resto do mundo, não agüento mais!"- foi o último pensamento que teve.  
  
O garoto ergueu o queixo dela com muita ternura (o que realmente parecia impossível vindo de um Malfoy). Os dois voltaram a se encarar e finalmente aconteceu.  
  
De início, seus lábios roçaram-se de leve, mas aos poucos, um pôde sentir a língua do outro adentrando sua boca, "sem pedir licença". Suas línguas brigavam furiosamente, como duas serpentes.  
  
Gina agarrava-se ao pescoço de Draco e não tinha a mínima noção do que fazia, ou deixava de fazer. Ele por sua vez, deslizava as costas da garota com a mão esquerda, enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos.  
  
Tudo parecia um sonho, talvez um sonho que durasse por toda eternidade, talvez não durasse segundos, o destino é quem iria decidir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: *Gente!!!Por favor, ME DESCULPEM PELO "INTERRUPTOR"!!!! Também, neh...eh nisso q dá esta minha maldita mania trouxa!!!rs  
  
Bom, tirando a parte trouxa, o q acharam?Ficou bom??Mais uma vez: espero reviews! Bjs. 


End file.
